Tear stained eyes
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: Kiana has a very dangerous addiction. She is a cutter. Can the YuYu gang help her out?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing…except for Kiana and Nicole (me)

_**Tear Stained Eyes**_

I am sitting on the floor of my bedroom with the hazy smell of incense in the air and Fiona Apple playing in the background. I am crying without knowing it as I hold the top of my bleeding arm, which I have just dragged a knife across. Yeah, that's right…I'm a cutter.

And this wasn't just one night. This was for 3 years of my life. But, let's go back a few years. My name is Kiana, I'm in seventh grade, and THIS is my story.

Let's go back to when I was a 14-year-old 8th grader. Now, you know that old saying "Nobody's perfect, but some people are pretty damn close?" Well, that described me. I was what you called perfect. I had gorgeous long blonde hair with deep aquamarine eyes. I had big breasts, long legs and a perfect stomach. My face looked as if it was carved by angels. I was THE most popular girl in school! I was the head cheerleader in the cheerleading squad. (GRRR! HOW I DESPISE CHEERLEADERS!) I had the cutest and most popular boy in school as my boyfriend. I was the perfect mix of smart yet cool and popular yet compassionate. I was also the perfect mix of pretty yet athletic. I was a straight A student and loved by all. (DON'T YOU HATE THESE KIND OF PEOPLE?)Yup! It seemed like everything was going my way. All up until the point when my mother died.

I was young and innocent…I had no Idea what the real world was like. So, my mother's death came to me like a slap in the face. After my mother died, my father became an alcoholic and an abuser. Then one day, when I was cutting tomatoes, I accidentally cut myself…and it felt good! All of that stress went away into the pain. That was when the cutting began.

My grades began to slip and my personality failed. My friends hated me and I lost my spot on the squad from being way too dizzy all of the time. My boyfriend didn't know what was wrong and we broke up. My father was frustrated and I was sent to a school in Japan. This is where it all begins.

REVIEW PLEASE! OH yeah! I need suggestions for Kiana's sisters name…put it in ur reviews k?


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! Btw…the beginning of my last chappie was an idea I got from a chicken noodle soup book…which I don't own!

Kiana's POV:

I was forced to live with this Baka Yusuke! I had to go to his school and make friends.

"Yusuke! Get your butt down here NOW!"

"Tch! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

As I approached the schoolyard I was pushed onto the field to meet Yusuke's friends.

Yusuke says, "Ok! Here are my friends.This baka over here is Kuwabara…he will fall in love with you within two seconds! So beware!"

"NO WAY! I LOVE MY DARLING YUKINA!"

Hiei growled and as he began to get up, a brown haired girl calmed him down.

Kiana said, "Nice to meet you Kuwabaka-I mean- Kuwabara! The brown haired girl laughed.

"Oh yeah! This is Kurama, he is really…smart! And this little troublemaker over here is Hiei…and that brown haired girl is Nicole…HIS _GIRLFRIEND_!"

Hiei shot Yusuke a death glare.

Nicole just blushed.

Kiana's POV:

Well…that was akward! And who's that one dork again? Um…Kuwabaka! Wow! I didn't know it was possible to be THAT ugly! I want to take a scissor and cut off that front part of his hair…and shove it up his- -

"KIANA! HEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOO! ANYONE IN THERE? It's time to go to class! OH YEAH! One more thing! We're here if you need us! I'll get you out of school if ya need me to! I do it all the time! Kuwabaka is a great punching bag if you're mad! Kurama's a smart dude and Hiei will scare everyone away! And if you need someone taken care of…go see Nicole! She may be short, but she'll kick your ass if you get her mad enough! Well…that's all! TO SCIENCE CLASS! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Well…revizzle please! And I need names!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nuttin! Btw…I wrote seventh grade by accident! She is in 12th grade! This is a flashback to 8th grade!

The minutes went by like hours as the YuYu gang went through their classes. School finally ended and they all went their separate ways. Kuwabaka with himself, Hiei with Nicole and Kurama, and Yusuke with Kiana. They walked for a while until they got to a malt shop.

"Um…what are we doing here Yusuke?"

"Well…I'm bored and thirsty! AND MALTS ROCK!

"Whatever Yusuke…"

They sat in the malt shop for an hour or two. Kiana was pissed off because she wanted to go home. Yusuke said they couldn't leave until he finished his malts…unfortunately; this was Yusuke's 32nd malt. Kiana kept saying that she REALLY wanted to go home, but Yusuke wouldn't move.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK YUSUKE!"

"Kiana… lower your voice hehe…people are looking!"

"SO WHAT! LET EM LOOK!"

"What is up with you?"

"No! It's what's up on you!" And with that, Kiana took Yusuke's 50th malt and dumped it over his head. She stormed out muttering curses under her breath while everyone in the shop cheered.

Kiana's Pov:

"Stupid Yusuke! Stupid malt shop! Stupid people! OW!" She tripped over a stick. "Stupid stick! Stupid trees! STUPID NATURE!" She walked up to the front door, and something didn't feel right. She opened the door and walked in. At first, nothing seemed amiss. But as she walked further into the house, she heard noises coming from her bedroom.

As she quietly walked up the stairs, she swung the door open! "WHO'S THERE?" As a female turned around to face Kiana, she said, "Kiana. I've been expecting you!"

At first she didn't recognize the girls face. But, as she looked more closely she realized who it was. And that is when a 50-foot wave called fear washed over her!

AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! HUH! A CLIFFIE? WHAT HAVE I COME TO? WELL! REVIEW! AND I STILL NEED NAMES FOR HER SISTER OK? Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Btw…the stuff you are about to read was an inspiration from the episode of Zatch Bell: Sherry's Rhapsody of life. I'm using my own idea with my own characters so I'm not copyrighting! DON'T SUE ME! Well here we go! BTW! Some of this will be a song fic k? Mainly this chapter! CAUTION! I have a huge idea so this may be rather long…I DON'T OWN YuYu Hakusho or Zatch Bell!

Last time: At first she didn't recognize the girls face. But, as she looked more closely she realized who it was. And that is when a 50-foot wave called fear washed over her!

This time:

The fear I felt deep in my heart didn't come from the face of the speaker. It came from the face of the body she was holding.

"TALIYA!" I cried out longing to be with my sister again. I turned my face to the speaker and narrowed my eyes. "Who are you and what did you do to my sister?"

By this time I was holding down the lump in my throat and the tears threatening to stream down my face at any moment!

She laughed ay me and then said, "Well, well, well! Quick to make friends hm? I am Demetra. I am a head demon in Makia. Hehe…nice to meet you!" Her voice was low and sly like and older woman's would be. Wait a minute! Head demon? She looked nothing like a demon. She looked like she was a pretty normal girl. I had to ask.

"Um…you don't really look like a demon…"

"Hehehe! Do you really want me to demonstrate?"

"No, not really!"

She looked at me for a few moments before she just smirked and said, "Enjoy the fireworks!" In an instant, many bright colors flashed before my eyes. When the colors cleared, there was no more Demetra, just a really pretty looking mystical creature.

My curiosity killed me again, "Um…Demetra? You don't really look like a demon." Of course not! Not all demons had to be ugly right? Like that one myth! About the spirit fox whole was a major thief…and a major cutie! That um…YOUKO! That was his name! OK yeah, my point right there! He was gorgeous.

"It is I! I am not ugly like the other despicable monsters that claim they're demons!"

She was beautiful. Her clothes were what looked like a black tank top with a short camo skort. Underneath the skort, you could easily see the black thigh ring that had spikes on the very bottom. She had black knee high boots and beautiful golden rings (not like the rings for your finger) were on her wrist and arms. 3 thick rings on each wrist and 1 one top of each arm. (Like right where your muscles are) Her skin was a nice pale color and her long blue hair flew around her. She had gorgeous forest green eyes and a nice silver crescent moon imprinted on her forehead.

"Do not worry my child. I am not going to harm you…you wanted to see my powers, now you understand. I am off. Good bye?" She transformed back to normal and flew off. I didn't care. All I cared about was Taliya. I ran to her and as I began to pray for her life, something strange happened. I had a weird sensation in my hands. I don't know why, but I knew I had to use this power. I put my hands on her body and she healed! I looked at my hands thinking that this was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life! I figured I would let her rest up. When she awoke, everything changed.

"KIANA! Let us battle!" I was shocked at my sister request for a battle. But, I could see it wasn't her. Her eyes were so…blank. Something was dreadfully wrong!

"T-Taliya…why? I don't want to fight you!"

"It isn't your place to make the choice!" And with that, she fires a lightning blast at me. I don't know why, but when I held up my hands, a green shield made of energy blocked the attack. I realized I would have to fight for my life…but not endanger hers. I fired a blast of energy at her, and unfortunately, it made its target. She was left lying on floor half dead. I ran to her, only to be pushed away by lightning. The battle raged on for a very long time. By this time…sparkling tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably.

"Why…don't you remember all we've been through?" She sat there as her blank eyes shown a glimmer of color. I could tell she was trying to remember.

**Flashback:**

We were both in tears by the roadside.

"What were you thinking Kiana? You ran away from home at age 6 and you walked across the street all by yourself! That car would've hit you if I wasn't here to tackle you to the ground!" I could see the pain in her eyes and I just hugged her close.

"Please," I begged my 8 year old sister, "Don't take me back! Please Taliya, don't take me back! Our mother is evil and I can't stand being with her any longer! It's like waiting in the darkness, I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" I just cried into my sister's shirt.

She pulled me off her shirt and looked me straight in my tear driven eyes with hers and said, "You must understand. Even in the darkest time, you can find the light! I know how scared you are. You feel alone and afraid when you are trapped within the darkness. But there is a light you can find!"

"There is?"

"Yeah! And it's right in your heart! Don't worry. You can wallow in the darkness as long as you want. The darkness does not control you! If you want the darkness to go away, just look in your heart to find the light! It's there…you just have to find it. The light…at the end of the tunnel."

"Ok...I understand. If you really want, you can take me home."

"Alright!" And we head home.

End flashback 

"Please! Try to remember!"

She fired another lightning blast at me! I hit the wall and fall to the cold, hard floor.

"Painful…isn't it?"

"It cannot compare to the pain I carry around in my heart."

Flashback! 

I was sitting in my living room playing the piano.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT RIGHT! It's not too hard!" I was 6 at the time. It was more of a complaint than a question.

"B-but…I've been practicing all day and I'm tired. I want to rest now."

"Rest? HA! You won't rest until you can play Mozart's symphony in C minor!"(Hehe…I made that title up!)

Then one time, I'm still 6 she wanted me to do math. But she gave me multiplication. I had never even heard of such a concept! I read my paper again. 4x4?. I was so upset!

"What is wrong now? It is not that hard of a math problem! Goodness! Why was I cursed with such a useless daughter? (The useless part was said more specially then the other words!)

Well…being the six year old I was, I didn't know what to say. So I started to cry. She got so angry that the ruler she was holding snapped into pieces! I was scared and I ran away. I heard, "YOU HAD BETTER _STAY _UP THERE UNTIL YOUR LESSONS TOMORROW!"

I seeked the comfort of my older sister and she told me the same thing that she said on the side of the road.

End flashback 

"Listen to me Taliya! I know that you don't want to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you! The only way to stop this silly fight is if you remember who you are!"

(_Italics are music!)_

We stared at each other for a while.

_Any moment, everything can change._ The wind blows and both of their hair flies in the wind.

_Feel the wind on your shoulder._ I could feel her heartbeat.

_For a minute, all the world can wait. Let go of your yesterday._ I reached my hand out to her and said, "Remember."

_Can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust this longing, and take control! Fly! Open up the part of you that wants to hide away. You can shine! Forget about the reasons why you can't deny, and start to try 'cause it's your time. Time to fly._

Taliya is extremely hesitant as she begins to reach out her hand and then pulls it back.

_All your worries, keep them somewhere else. Find a dream you can follow._ Taliya finally smiles and reaches her hand out too.

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left. And the worlds getting hallow. Can you hear me calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust this longing and take control!_

Taliya's eyes go blank as she pulls her hand back.

_Fly! Open up the part of you that wants to hide away. You can shine. Forget about the reasons why you can't deny, and start to try 'cause it's your time. Time to fly._

Taliya runs into the forest in tears.

_And when you're feeling down and low. And just want to run away._

Taliya starts to back up towards the edge of a cliff.

_Trust yourself and don't give up. You know your better then _(Taliya jumps off the cliff) _Else! _Kiana is running and crying screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" simultaneously to _Any moment, everything can change. Feel the wind on your shoulder. For a minute all the world can wait. Let go off your yesterday._

Kiana makes a flying thingy with her energy and also jumps off the cliff.

_Fly! Open up the part off you that wants to hide away. You can shine! Forget about the reasons why you can't deny, and start to try._

Kiana catches Taliya and flies towards home.

'_Cause it's your time. Time to fly._

Kiana gets home with Taliya. Taliya wakes up a few moments later and her eyes are their normal color. They hug each other tightly.

_Any moment, everything can change._

SO! WHAT DO YOU THINK? I know I know…it was DREADFULLY long. Oh well…it was really good! Well, that's what I think at least! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing…well, here we go again!

Kiana and Taliya sat up for a while just talking it up. They talked about nothing. They talked about everything. They talked about their past lives and what had gone on.

"Even though I never liked mother, her death still had a burden on my heart."

"I know what you mean, Taliya. I am still happy she's gone though!"

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT KIANA? Oh, hello stranger…" Yusuke said as he came through the door.

"I wanted to go home but no! You wouldn't budge! So I had to walk home all by myself! I thought you were supposed to help me!"

"Well…you didn't have to throw a malt on me! What is your problem? Why was I cursed with you?"

As the memories came flooding back Kiana clenched her fists and said, "SHUT. UP!" She punched Yusuke straight in the stomach and stormed upstairs.

"YEAH WELL…YOU STAY UP THERE!" Yusuke managed to choke out.

"Uh!" Taliya slapped him in the face and walked upstairs. "JERK!"

Yusuke sounded frightened as he said, "KAYKO ATTACK!" and ran to his room.

MEANWHILE….

Demetra sat in the forest as she contemplated whether to go back to Makai for a while or stay in Ningenkai and kill Kiana.

"You haven't gotten rid of the problem yet?" Said a figure in the shadows.

"N-no master…I'm still planning."

"Well, you need to get her dead before she realizes where her power came from and seeks to control it."

"Yes master!" and with that the hooded figure vanished."GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Demetra slammed her fist into the ground. "WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" And with that she vanished as well.

The next day Yusuke had woken Kiana and Taliya up very early to get ready for school. He practically dragged them out of the house and into the classroom. He opens up the door and says, "HA! I'M 10 MINUTES EARLY MR. ISHIYAMA! HA.HA.HA!" There was no one there.

Kiana was mad. "Hey Yusuke? Come here. Closer…no closer…a little more. Closer." When he was in Kiana's face, she pulled his ear 2 inches in front of her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs, "YUSUKE YOU BAKA! IT'S SATURDAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then Yusuke ran out of the room at light speed. Taliya and Kiana followed behind. They were supposed to go to the movies with the gang that day. The guys got together the week before and chose the movie.

FLASHBACK!

Yusuke said, "Ok! The girls wanted to see that chick flick…um…the sisterhood of the traveling oven mitts or something. We have to choose a scary movie!"

"Um…why?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke got a blackboard from nowhere and wrote something. He turned around to recite his work. "Scary movie + Girls Heaven for the guys!"

"That is the gayest thing I've ever heard," Hiei retorted.

"Yeah…but I know Nicole! Scary movie + Nicole Hiei's heaven!" Yusuke slyly used Hiei's one weakness. Well…besides Yukina! Hiei didn't speak for the rest of the time.

END FLASHBACK!

They all showed up at Kurama's place for the movie. It turned into a movie/sleep over party. They got the popcorn, candy, soda, and the movie. They chose the movie White Noise! (I WILL **_NEVER_** SEE THAT MOVIE **_NEVER NEVER NEVER_**!)

They were situated sort of like this. Kuwabara was with Eukachi (SP? The cat). Yusuke was with Taliya. Yusuke and Taliya both knew it was love at first sight. Kurama was situated with Kiana. They sat side by side because everyone knew they had a thing for each other. And of course, Hiei sat in the back with his arm tight around Nicole. Everyone mentally "AWWWWWWWWWWWW!ed" at them.

Throughout the movie, whenever a scary part would come up, Taliya would jump up and Yusuke would put his arm around her. Kiana would squeeze Kurama's hand, which she was holding without knowing it. Nicole would hide her head in Hiei's shirt and he would wrap his arm around her tighter.

When the movie was over, they all got ready for bed. Yusuke went in Kurama's room followed by the other boys.

"Hey…why don't we mess around with the girls a little bit?" Yusuke said. But when he looked around, Kurama was already asleep in his bed. Kuwabara was on the sleeping bag on floor. It was next to Yusuke. The only one left awake was Hiei, who was of course on the windowsill. The only reason he wasn't outside was because it was raining.

"I'm not going to participate in your stupid Frat Boy idea!" And with that he fell asleep.

"Party poopers!" Yusuke said as he too drifted off into sleep.

The girls were in the guest room. They all shared the king sized bed. Nicole was in the middle with Kiana and Taliya on the sides. The sweet kiss of sleep carried them off.

Well…that was cool! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing!

They awoke the next morning and cautiously got themselves ready. The guys were already down making breakfast. They went downstairs.

Kurama had the breakfast ready as he sat a plate down where Kiana would join him. Kuwabara was giving the cat food as Yusuke was pouring juice for Taliya.

"Um…where's Hiei?" Nicole asked.

"He's outside! I offered him breakfast, but he refused and walked out." Yusuke replied.

"Oh ok…thanks!" Nicole said as she went to the freezer and got out some ice cream. She went outside to meet Hiei. He was sitting up in a tree as usual. She went up there and convinced him to eat some ice cream. This was not a difficult task. He ate it and then he smirked.

Meanwhile….

As the girls walked upstairs, well, all except for Nicole who was still outside, Yusuke talked about how hot the girls looked. Taliya was wearing a sparkling blue dress that went down to he knees. She wore blue high heels and her hair was short…not much you can do with it. Kiana on the other hand, had on blue bellbottoms with a green tank top covered up by a black sweatshirt with Aeropostle stitched in white. She had on white sneakers. Nicole had on a pink tube top and a blue deneim jacket and a turquoise skirt that went down to half of her thigh. She had on knee high black boots. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail. You could see her highlights easily.

It was odd when Nicole and Hiei came back in. Hiei's hair was messed up and his clothes were wrinkled. Nicole's once shiny boots were scuffed and splattered with dirt. Her skirt was wrinkled and her tube top was up a little more. Her jacket was falling off on one side. Her once neat hair that was pulled into a nice ponytail, was now hanging loose and matted. They all laughed as Nicole and Hiei went upstairs and into their own rooms.

Nicole came back out wearing a black tank top that said, "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" in purple letters. She had blue shorts and sandals on. Hiei…was in his normal clothes.

They all set off to get some lunch.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I own crapola!

They all set off to Chili's for lunch. They had their own individual tables. Kuwabara sat with Yukina, much to Hiei's dislike. They had spaghetti. Yusuke sat with Taliya and they both had burgers. Yusuke would constantly put fries in her mouth and she'd giggle. Kiana and Kurama sat together. They both had salad. Hiei and Nicole sat together and they had tacos.

"Oh come on! Just once Yukina!" Said the annoying Kuwabara.

"No! I'm not going to do the lady and the tramp thing with you."

"Oh man….maybe next time?"

Yukina giggled, "Maybe next time!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! These burgers are good huh Yusuke?"

"Yeah! Here. Another fry!" She'd open and he'd put it in. They'd laugh. This repeated for a while.

"You like ranch Kurama?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Oh no reason!" Kiana flicked ranch dressing at Kurama.

"Hey! That's really immature!" He gets hit by dressing again. "THAT'S IT!" Kurama stuffed a tomato in her mouth, and then he kissed her!

Hiei and Nicole ate their tacos in peace. Everything seemed fine until Kayko came through the door.

"YUSUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS TRAMP?

"EXCUSE ME!" Taliya said as she sprung up.

"You heard me! YUSUKE IS MINE!"

"WHATEVER! YUSUKE IS MY MAN!"

Yusuke backed up as he announced he liked Taliya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DIE YOU HOE!" Kayko said as she swung at Taliya.

"HOE? THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING DOWN BITCH!" Taliya and Kayko fought until Kayko fell out of the window.

"FINE! I'LL GET ANOTHER BOYFRIEND!" Kayko screamed as she stormed away.

They all went home and Yusuke had one more fry to shove into Taliya's mouth. He kissed her.

And Yukina also gave in to the lady and the tramp thing…so Yukina and Kuwabara kissed as well. Unknown to everyone else…Nicole and Hiei were the first ones in the car. So they 15 minutes of make out time.

Nicole made dinner for everyone and they all fell asleep in no time at all.

Kiana woke up at midnight from a terrible nightmare. She heard a weird noise and walked downstairs to the living room. What she saw scared her to death!

SRY! BUT I WANT THIS PART TO HAVE IT'S OWN CHAPTER! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing except for Nicole and Kiana! I DO NOT own Papa Roach or the song Last resort. If this story gets taken off because of it, my dad deleted the other chapters off of the computer. So bye bye story! I DO NOT PAPA ROACH! Italics are music!

Kiana ran downstairs to see Demetra sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Kiana asked. Demetra just smiled and fly outside. Kiana followed her outside and up onto a cliff.

"You need to die now!" Demetra said as she transformed. Kiana backed up as her hands glowed green again.

"WHAT! Why do I need to die?" Kiana said as she clenched her fists.

"The master Naomi says so!" Demetra said as she fired a ball of darkness at Kiana.

Kiana's POV

The ball of darkness hit me and I flew into it. I was trapped in the darkness. Wait! Naomi? That was my mother's name! My memory filled with rage and then I remembered my sister. 'Even if you're in the deepest darkness, you can always find the light.' I screamed as I fired a bunch of green balls at the darkness. It broke and I sat there staring at Demetra. I grind my teeth and lunge at her.

Cut my life into pieces 

_I've reached my last resort _

I hit her hard and she flew backwards.

_Suffocation No breathing_

I remembered the times I was in my room cutting just as she hit me back._  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
_

I stood up and wiped the blood of my face.

_Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide_

I screamed as I fired many green energy balls at her again._  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

She hit my heart with darkness as crystal tears came out of my eyes as I fell backwards.

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
_

She fired darkness at me and I was consumed again.

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin_

My mother quickly flashed in and out of my head._  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
_

"Mother?" I say aloud as my eyes go blank and purple flames take the place of my pupils.

_Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

I start to breathe harder and faster as I feel the darkness eating away at my heart.

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying_

Kiana sees her sister Taliya calling out to her and she helps her break through the darkness._  
I can't go on living this way_

Kiana gets up and fires a huge ball of light as Demetra fires a dark one. They meet and cause a chain reaction. It makes an explosion. When the smoke clears, Demetra is on the ground and so I Kiana. Only Demetra looks dead and Kiana has a green shield around her unconscious body. A woman in black appears and picks Demetra up by her shirt collar. She fires an incredible darkness at her back. Demetra vanishes as the woman in black looks over at Kiana. She picks her up and carries her to her house. She goes through Kiana's open window and lays her down on her bed. She flies out.

Yes…I know. Short chapter…well…I hope you review anyway! Thanks Psychic Lunar for being my only reviewer. Unfortunately…you don't win any prizes! But thank you for reviewing!


End file.
